1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for storing a plurality of caulk tubes such that they are easily identifiable and, if opened, so that the contents do not dry out.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Caulks, adhesives and other compounds (hereinafter referred to collectively as xe2x80x9ccaulkxe2x80x9d) are widely used in the construction and painting professions. Caulk is typically sold in disposable cartridges or tubes with a nozzle at one end and a piston at the opposite end. The contents of the tube are extruded through the nozzle with a caulking gun that forcibly drives the piston into the tube with a plunger.
There are many different kinds of caulk, each designed for a specific application. For example, there are silicone, butyl rubber and acrylic sealants, provided in different colors, adhesives of many types and so forth. For this reason, it is not uncommon for a workman, whether professional or amateur, to have a number of different tubes of caulk on hand for use as needed.
Most caulks solidify in the presence of air. To preserve the contents of a caulk tube prior to use, manufacturers place a metal foil seal at the base of the nozzle, which seal is punctured prior to use. Once the nozzle is cut and the foil broken, air is in contact with the material at the nozzle opening. If left open, the material will solidify in the nozzle and clog the opening. Because the manufacturer provides no means for re-closing the tip, most users put a nail or screw in the tip as a stopgap plug. Because the nail or screw is usually the wrong diameter, caulk tends to ooze around the plug until a solid mass of dried caulk is formed in the gap between the nail or screw and the nozzle orifice. This mass of material must be dug out when the nail or screw is removed so that the still-viscous material in the tube can flow smoothly out the nozzle. Removal of the solid material in the tip is very difficult or impossible due to the small size of the nozzle opening.
Caulk tubes are cylindrical in shape with the contents of the tube identified with a label on the side of the tube. After they are opened, they are preferably stored nozzle end up to prevent the contents from flowing out of the nozzle. Caulk tubes are easily knocked over and have a tendency to roll on a horizontal surface. When the caulk tubes are stored in a box or a bucket, it is difficult to determine the contents of a particular tube without withdrawing it from the container and examining the label.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a carrier for conveniently storing new or opened caulk tubes so that they are displayed for ease of selection among several tubes containing different materials. It is another object to provide a carrier with means for quickly and easily plugging the nozzle of an open tube as the tube is inserted into the carrier. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
In accordance with the invention, a carrier is provided for holding at least one caulk tube of the kind found in an ordinary hardware store. Such tubes have a cylindrical hollow body for containing a viscous material, a piston slidably disposed within a bore of the hollow body adapted to seal the viscous material within the body. A cavity is provided between the piston and a first end of the body for receipt of a plunger of a caulking gun. A cap is provided at a second end of the hollow body with a tapered nozzle extending from the cap through which the viscous material is extruded when the piston is forced into the bore by the plunger.
The carrier includes a frame with a base, a top and first and second sides for interconnecting the base and the top. A first holder is provided for attaching to a first end of a caulk tube and a second holder is attached to the base of the frame. A resilient biasing member interconnects the first and second holders and a socket is attached to the top of the frame. The socket is adapted to grip a nozzle of a caulk tube and form a seal. The socket and the second holder are spaced apart in opposition. In use, the resilient biasing member biases a caulk tube held in said carrier between the socket and said first holder.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.